(xxx) Drunkard
by Eve111
Summary: "Antie… Don't you know that I love you?" Ant froze. "No off course you don't. You only love big ol' Mr Sparkelz, because you're a weirdo like that! SparkAnt relationship, yaoi/slash/smut. Don't read if you don't want. A tad grim dark. Cupquake also loves Ant, and tries to get one last thing out of him before he gets married to Sparkelz.


I don't know WHAT came into me while writing this.. I was on Rockie's tumblr and saw a small piece of writing called 'Leather'. The next day I was thinking about how I used to write similar things, and then I was thinking about how I'd been considering having a love triangle or something with Cupquake, and then a woman walked past with her high heels clacking… This came into mind. So I wrote it :3

Not my greatest writing, I didn't feel well while I was writing at the beginning (I was on the car with a headache)… so yeah.. hopefully it's ok.. Hopefully you like it… I dunno.. Just.. I'm going to shut up now.

SparkAnt relationship, AntQuake may be implied near the beginning. Somewhat grim dark… Implies rape… Yeah..

Don't read if you don't want.

•••

The first thing Ant noticed when he awoke was how sore he was. His head was pounding and his muscles were aching. The next thing he noticed was _why_ his muscles were aching. His hands were tied to something above and behind him, and his legs were tied to… bedposts? That was all he could figure from his current position. He was lucky that he was at _least_ on something soft, or his back would've been committing suicide. Ant tried to open his eyes and look around, but he couldn't see a single thing. As he struggled to view his surroundings, a loud "clack" caused him to freeze.

"Well well Ant." Said a female voice. Ant's brows furrowed as more clacks followed the voice, each growing louder, signifying that whatever it was, it was coming towards him. "Don't you *burp* recognise my voice? It's me, Cupquake!" Realisation dawned upon Ant. For some odd reason Cupquake had nocked Ant out, obviously with a very heavy object, and tied him to a bed. The clacks were her high heels. But… Why would she do this?

Suddenly everything was covered in brightness as Cupquake stripped away the blindfold that obstructed Ant's vision. As his vision began to clear, Ant understood where he was. He was in Cupquakes home… But why? Where had he been before this? Ant searched through his memory, trying to understand exactly what had happened. They had been at a bar…

"Antie… Don't you know that I love you?"

Ant froze.

"No off course you don't. You only love big ol' Mr Sparkelz, because you're a weirdo like that! You gay f*ggot! I'm ten f*cking times prettier than him! Don't you understand!" Cupquake continued to ramble, her body swaying as she tried to keep her balance. Why was she swearing so much? She _had_ to be under the influence of alcohol…

"Cupquake are you drunk?"

Cupquake froze, and lifted a bottle of beer to her mouth, immediately gulping a downfall.

"Why off course, how could you tell?"

Ant's heart began to beat louder.

"Why am I here?"

"Oh can't you tell? I can't get you to love me so I might as well make love to you for one night before I let you go! I heard you and Sparkelz are getting married… Let this be our little secret." With each passing word Cupquake inched closer to Ant's face, and Ant tried his best to pull out of the compromising position, even though he was fully aware that the feat of escaping was not possible.

Cupquake was delighted when Ant didn't say a word, for she began to pull of her own clothes, leaving her in only her undergarments, before doing the same with Ant's. She licked her lips as she stared at Ant's crotch, and leaned forward to pull of his underpants.

"No, no… Cake you're drunk I swear you'll regret this I… SPARKELZ!"

A slap landed across his cheek.

"Shutup Ant, we don't want Sparkelz to find us! Especially not in this state!"

"I don't care!" Ant began sobbing. "I want Sparkelz!" His voice breaking as he said Sparkelz' name.

The door burst open, and Sparkelz burst into the room. As soon as he saw the scene which was unfolding before him, clear disgust was written across his face.

"Cake…how.. could.. WHAT!? ARE YOU DRUNK OR SOMETHING!?"

The drunk female only looked at Sparkelz sleepily, a ridiculous tired smile on her face.

"*Urp* Ohhhh look… It's mister big and strong… You know what?…" Cupquake paused, blinking her eyes, as if she were trying to see clearer, moments before she fell to the ground.

Sparkelz stared at Cupquake on the floor for a second before quickly pushing her out the door and locking the door. He ran over to Ant, quickly untying him before pulling him into a bear hug.

"Oh my Notch Ant what was she doing to you!?"

Ant didn't speak, but he felt his eyes well up as tears began to spill down his hot face.

"S-Sparkelz!" He sobbed, smothering his face in Sparkelz' shoulder. "S-She was trying to…to…."

Sparkelz held Ant's head to his shoulder. "Shh. Ant.. It's ok. I'm here now. She hasn't gotten you."

Ant continued sobbing. "And.. I… I feel… like…"

"Ant?" Sparkelz said, lifting Ant's head from his shoulder, and leaning over a bit to bring his head level with the others. He put his hands on Ant's shoulders, holding him steady. "Do you feel…."

Ant sniffed, but nodded. "Y… Yeah.. I suppose I do…"

"Do you want me to…?"

"P-Please… It'll be a comfort."

Sparkelz never thought that he would be giving Ant _comfort _sex. He pulled off his clothes, and pulled off Ant's underpants, revealing himself. He was only _just_ getting hard.

"Turn around Ant." Sparkelz said slowly, and watched as the small Minecrafter turned over at his command, revealing himself to the other.

Sparkelz gently rest his hands against Ant's buttocks, as he moved up to straddle the others legs. Ant was lying down, so this whole charade would be easier… that is, if they had lube. They would have to go dry. No doubt Ant wasn't the kind of Minecrafter to give orals.

"Ant… This will hurt. We have no lube, only our spit…"

"No… just.." Ant forced himself to relax, and found it quite easy as his panic attacks had subsided.

Sparkelz slowly eased himself into his partner, leaning over to place light, butterfly kisses on the back of Ant's neck. Slowly he pulled out of Ant, and eased himself back in again, afraid that he could harm Ant terribly with one wrong move.

As Sparkelz pulled out of Ant for the second time, he ran his hands down the side of Ant's thighs, causing him to twitch from the ticklish sensation. Sparkelz pushed himself back in, this time with the slightest in increase in effort. Ant moaned as he grunted. He pulled out again, and forced himself back in, feeling the friction between himself and Ant. He heard Ant let out a small wail as he began hitting the desired spot harder. Sparkelz pulled himself out and pushed back in several times, each time moving slightly faster and harder than the last.

At a final blow, the pair yelled out together, both of them releasing, Ant's body immediately beginning to shake due to the power of his orgasm. As Sparkelz pulled out of him, he fell face first onto the sheets, his energy rushing out of him.

"LET ME IN! WE CAN DO A THREESOME!" Yelled the drunk Cupquake. Sparkelz rolled his eyes. Way to ruin a moment.

"SHUTUP! GO AWAY! TOO LATE!" He yelled, before lying down next to Ant and giving him a quick kiss.

"GET OUTTA MA HOUSE *urp*" Cupquake said, before another thud was heard, signifying that she had passed out once again.

Sparkelz picked up Ant who was now in pain. His entire behind felt like it was on fire. Sparkelz was just glad that he hadn't torn anything within him.

"We should probably go home Ant. I'll carry you, seeing as you're too weak to walk by yourself at the moment."

Ant moaned in protest, but knew he didn't have a choice, and so smothered his face into Sparkelz' chest as the pair walked out of Cupquakes house. Hopefully she would not remember a single event from this day… And if Ant had a choice, he wouldn't either, even if Sparkelz strangely wanted him to.

"You can go to sleep Ant." Sparkelz said, smiling even though he knew Ant couldn't see. He gripped the small body tighter to his chest. "I'll take care of you."


End file.
